


Different Stripes

by Fantasygirl20



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming of Age, Death Eaters, Draco in Gryffindor, Hogwarts, The Malfoy Manor - Freeform, draco is a spy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-01-04 14:16:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasygirl20/pseuds/Fantasygirl20
Summary: Draco is sorted into Gryffindor. Draco's POV, may be Hermione POV at one point.I do not own Harry PotterOriginal title Terrible fateGoing on hiatus until December for winter break





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is also on Fanfiction.net with my same username.

Draco was lying on his bed at his home, the Malfoy Manor. The white ceiling seemed inviting as he was counting the tiles over and over again. He sighed as he heard his father calling his name because it was time to go. The trunk was packed and so was his owl name Ulysses. After he grabbed the bags, he walked up to the threshold and took one look glance at his room and left downstairs. His parents were waiting for him at the door. Looking into their eyes he could see that his mother was sad that he had to leave, and his father, well, he wasn’t too fond over his father to even care what he was feeling.

His father glared at him pointedly. “Do your family proud, Draco.”

The family left Dobby in charge for keeping the house safe while they travelled to the Hogwarts train. Once they arrived, they said their goodbyes and Draco was off and on his way to school. He found an empty corridor and sat there by himself. He didn’t care for friends really, it was just not in his cards, he thought.

Just as he was about to doze off he heard a knock at the door and jumped. He turned around and noticed a bushy hair girl, he stumbled a little while trying to stand. Once he was able to stand he walked towards the door and opened the door with a quizzical look on his face.

The brunette smiled at the blond, but he mumbled, “hi.”

“Hello, Have you seen a toad? Neville’s lost his pet toad.” She explained while point her thumb in back of her.

Draco just shook his head. There were no words coming from his mouth.

“Well, I best be off then, I expect we should be arriving soon.” She said hinting that he needed to put on his robes for Hogwarts.

Again, he just nodded and closed the door after she skipped along the hallways. He stared back at her behind the glass.

As the train stopped Draco was looking at the window, he was confused once again, because he didn’t see the castle.

When the students finally got out of the train first years were greeted by Hagrid the big giant.

“Hia Hagrid!” said the boy with short black hair and glasses.

“Hello Harry!” He said cheerfully. “First years follow me!” He said then they all got into their boats.

Draco ended up with the bushy brunette hair girl, the red head Weasley, and the kid who the giant called Harry. He was holding the lamp as the boat was gliding along the lake towards Hogwarts. There was amazement in his eyes as they were approaching the castle. It looked a lot bigger than he thought it looked.

He looked around the room and landed his eyes on Potter. Now that he had his chance, “so the rumors are true then. The famous Harry Potter is walking among us.” He spat.

Harry rolled his eyes then noticed Professor McGonagall giving them the evil stare.

Once everyone was situated in front of the great hall, Professor McGonagall had greeted them. “Welcome to Hogwarts. “She paused for a moment to take a look at the students around her. “Before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. The houses are like your family as such any rule breaking you will lose points. Points in which, towards the end of the year your house could be awarded the House cup, which is a great honor.” She smiled. “Now, it gives me great pleasure to welcome you all to the Great Hall.” Once she opened the door, the room was full of the students clapping.

While the first years walked down the hallway of the Great Hall, Draco was in awe of the ceiling. "It's not real, the ceiling. It's just bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History." 

Draco jumped at her voice as she was whispering in his ear. He bit his lip nervously. This was it, the moment of truth. They were finally at the foot of the bench where the Sorting Hat lay. After the hat sang a song, one by one the students were being called.

“Hermione Granger!” Professor McGonagall called.

She bit her lip nervously and walked slowly towards the bench and sat. The hat was put on her head and talked right away. “Right then, strong minded, bravory, and loyal. Better be, Gryffindor!”

Draco sighed with a frown. _That was never going to work out anyways. _

“Harry Potter!” The Professor said. There were whispers everywhere in the Great Hall regarding Harry Potter.

One Harry was on the bench, the hat was placed on his head. Clearly he looked nervous, like he didn’t want a specific house. “So you don’t want Slytherin, heh?” The hat paused. “You can be great at Slytherin, No? Better be, Gryffindor!” The hat yelled.

Draco was getting more nervous by the second. He just wanted to get this over with.

Draco Malfoy!” Professor McGonagall said.

He gulped and cautiously walked towards the bench. The hat was placed on his head. “Ah I see cunning, I see bravery, loyalty, Gryffindor!” The hat said.

Draco’s eyes went wide in shot. “No,” he whispered. “Please, just no!” He said a little loud and stiffly walked towards his new house.

Finally the Weasley kid was called. “Another Weasley, I know just what to do with you, Gryffindor!” The hat called out.

Ron heaved a sigh of relief and walked to his table sitting next to Draco Malfoy.“Wait till I tell father about this.” Draco mumbled as he was clenching his fist on the table.

The bushy haired girl looked at him and smiled softly. “At least you have some friends here.” She suggested kindly.

He sighed then looked at her. He should’ve know she was Hermione Grainger, he rolled his eyes and played with his food.

**(There is going to be a time jump)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco sends a letter to his mother complaining he's in Gryffindor.

As soon as Draco and his fellow Gryffindor students walked inside the common room he rushed to the boy’s dorm. He was not in the mood to speak to anyone, let alone stay in the common room for the rest of the evening. The bed that was claimed for him already had his belonging there. He heaved a sigh as he rummaged through his trunk in which he managed to find his parchment paper and quill with ink. There was a window with a window sill which was convenient for him to sit on and write. He wasn’t sure who to write to and who would care more about his predicament. While he was staring out into the window, he thought about it for a moment and finally wrote.

_Dear Mother,_

_I do hope that all is well at the manor and that father isn’t giving you a hard time now that I’m gone. I’m sure you’re wondering what house I’m in and I’ll tell you but first would like it if you don’t tell father about this. But, that of course would be wishful thinking of my part. So here it goes. They put me in bloody Gryffindor. Please, please try and talk to any of the professors and get them to change their mind. I’m in the same house as a filthy<strike> mudblood</strike>. Sorry for the foul language, mother. But it is true. Again, I hope you don’t tell father about this. He will go mad._

_Love,_

_From your dearest son,_

_Draco_

“Well, here goes nothing.” Draco muttered then wrapped the letter into a role and took Ulysses out of his cage. “Come on boy,” he said then picked up his leg and handed his owl the letter. “Please take this letter to the Malfoy Manor.” He said then opened the window latchet and let the owl out.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Morning came faster than he’d liked. The sun was beaming against the window and he slowly rose from his bed. _Why had this happened to him?_ He had spent most of his night thinking of Granger and trying so hard to not think of the letter he wrote. When he got up he turned around to face the window. His owl didn’t show up yet. Gritting his teeth he picked his school uniform and headed to the bathroom to change. It looked like the rest of his house was still asleep. After he finished getting dress he just went back to his bed and sat back down contemplating on last night’s event.

After deciding it wasn’t good to dwell on the past he walked down the stairs and halted. With his eyes widened he eyed the girl sitting on one of the chairs. It looked like she was looking at her schedule. He couldn’t stop staring while he was biting his lip.

“Well, are you going to come down, or are you just going to stand there like an idiot?” She asked while not bothering to look up.

Quietly he nodded then nervously rushed towards the nearest chair. He glanced at the table in front of him while looking for his name and grabbed it.

The brunette eyed him suspiciously. “What classes do you have?” She looked over his schedule.

Monday

| 

Charms

| 

Morning  
  
---|---|---  
  
Tuesday

| 

Broom stick flying lessons

| 

Morning  
  
Wednesday

| 

Astronomy

| 

Midnight  
  
Thursday

| 

Transfiguration

| 

Afternoon  
  
Friday

| 

Double potions

| 

Morning  
  
“Right so we basically have the same classes except for Transfiguration and Charms.” She explained with a smile.

Draco just nodded and mumbled, “Yeah.” He didn’t know why he was acting like this around her. He wasn’t supposed to like her. _Snap out of this! _

The rest of the student came stumbling down the stairs sleepily. Draco glanced up at the stairs to see Ron and Harry staring at them with quizzical expressions.

“Right, I have both of your schedules. We can head downstairs and you guys can look at them while we eat breakfast.” Hermione suggested as she got up. “Are you coming with us Draco?” She asked as she got up. He nodded and everyone walked towards The Great Hall.

(**I don’t know when yet, I’ll be doing a time jump, but it will be probably a few chapters later)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco received a letter back from his father with no warning.

When the four kids reached the Great Hall Draco was becoming nervous all of a sudden. His reason was valid because that his owl, Ulysses and the rest of the owl will be coming to him and the other students for mail in a few minutes. He couldn’t stomach anything since his stomach was in knots. Fidgeting in his seat Hermione had asked him if he was alright, but he just shrugged and bit his lip.

Right on time, just as he suspected, the owls came down on to the tables. Each parcel was dropped next to the students. His face turned pale when he didn’t see his note. Picking up his glass full of pumpkin juice, he noticed that his hand was shaking. _This was not a good sign._ He thought. He needed to get out of there pronto, but from the corner of his eye he saw his owl. With a heavy sigh, his parcel was dropped next to him. However, he didn’t notice that Hermione was staring at him.

He glanced up at her. “I’ve, err got to go.” He said while rushing out of the Great Hall.

_Dear son,_

_I’m very disappointed with you, in that you didn’t get Slytherin house. It’s out of my hands to change your house, with that you’ll have to live with your consequence. With your predicament with the mudblood; you’ll have to cut ties with her. It is evident that you want to befriend her. I implore you to stay away from her effective immediately. I spoke to the Dark Lord about this issue, and he says to take advantage and befriend Harry Potter. With that, you can know his strengths and weaknesses while becoming friends. I do hope that you stay out of trouble._

_Your father_

Draco gritted his teeth after reading his letter. It was wishful thinking from his part thinking that his mother can listen to his request. He clenched his fist. Of course she’d tell him everything. With a sigh he thought of Professor Snape, maybe he could tell him. Maybe he could confide in him? How could he befriend Potter when it’s obvious that Hermione Granger is friends with him? _Dammit!_ He heaved another sigh to try to relax before he got inside the Great Hall. Crumpling the paper he placed it back in his pocket. There was no way he’d put it in the trash, someone can take it out and read it.

Finally, he sat down and suddenly felt hungry. Taking what he could Hermione just stared at him with curiosity. “Are you okay?” She asked.

He just nodded curtly and sipped some of his pumpkin juice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco calls Hermione Granger a foul word.

Potion’s class which was two hours long went by with a breeze. Draco decided to stay and told Harry he’d catch up with him later. For a very popular guy, he seemed friendly enough to be friends with. Not being friends with Hermione, that will be tough.

Once everyone left Professor Snape looked up at him and raised his right eyebrow. “Still here Malfoy? I thought that you’d leave after being sorted into Gryffindor,” he stored and crossed his arms as he stood from his chair. “Well, what is it that you want, I have some papers to grade.” He said trying to get to the point.

“Well, you see sir, that was what I wanted to ask you about. I want to ask you to help be accepted into Slytherin house. I don’t belong in Gryffindor…” He rambled a bit.

Professor Snape walked closer to Draco. “You don’t belong there? I beg to differ, didn’t The Dark Lord reveal, that you are supposed to become friends with Potter?” He grinned wickedly.

Draco was shocked to see that he knew as well and bent his head to the floor. He was speechless.

“I suggest you go, and I don’t want you to be saying a word of this to anyone, do you hear me?” Professor Snape snapped.

Draco curtly nodded, “Yes sir.”

**Hermione’s POV**

Back outside, Hermione was listening to this conversation. In shock she rushed out of there as quick as she can. When she decided that she thought she was out of ear shot from Draco she took a breather from the run she endured. 

_If Draco is working with Voldemort, then shouldn’t she be afraid of him?_ She was wondering that same questing throughout the day. She was not herself that day and it was the first day of her new school. She needed to make a great impression. _Should she tell Harry? _The obvious answer is yes, in her mind, but the look on Draco’s face said otherwise. She saw the real him, and he was terrified and wanted out. She was minding her own business walking to the library to get some studying done and Draco had bumped into her. Her books fell out of her bag.

“Watch it mudblood!” He hissed at her then rushed out of the hallway realizing he just said that.

She was shocked when he called her that name. Although she’s never heard of it before, but it seemed somehow wrong and disturbing. She didn’t realize someone was waving their hand in her face and noticed Harry trying to get her to focus again. She blinked out of her trance and finally picked up her books that fell out of the floor, but it looked like Harry already had done that.

While giving her bookbag back, he looked at her curiously. “You okay, Hermione?” He asked as Hermione took her back.

She glance at him while being confused. “What-What is a mudblood?” As soon as she said that, Ron came in smiling but quickly frowned.

“Who said what now?” Ron asked then clenched his fists tightly.

“Never-mind forget I asked.” She said then started walking towards her initial destination.

Ron sighed then placed his hand on her shoulder. “Please,” he said softly.

Hermione sighed then dropped her bag on the ground. “I was told that I was a mudblood.” She blushed feeling a bit embarrassed.

“I’m going to kill him.” Ron spat. He breathed in and out trying to calm down. He figured it was that Malfoy, who else would use that language?

“Please don’t, he wasn’t in his right frame of mind, and how do you know who said what?” She looked at him.

“Oh please, we all know that Malfoy said it. It means foul blood. It….” He sighed then looked on the ground. “It’s a bad word for someone who is muggleborn.” He paused.

“Someone who’s what?” Harry asked curiously.

“It means someone whose parents were non-magic folk and their children became witches or wizards.” He said then clenched his fists. “I can kill him you know. You say the word and I’ll do it.” He muttered looking at her sweetly. He was trying to be calm, he was on thin ice though.

“I said don’t bother with that. He probably just had a bad day and I just happened to be there at the wrong time.” She acknowledged.

Ron nodded and sighed. “Okay, but if you need anything I’ll be here.” He suggested.

Hermione hugged him then let go. With a smile she said. “Thank you.” And she walked off back to the library. She wasn’t very good with potions and needed to read more into it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco apologizes to Hermione

**Draco’s POV**

It’s been a few weeks since yelling at Granger. It should be good that she wasn’t talking to him, but he needed her company. If it were one wish he could have, was that he didn’t write the letter in the first place. But, that was a thing from the past. He figured that she was in the library studying as usual. She’s been studying alone for the past week because everyone has been making fun of her for being a know-it-all. The worst part was, was that Ron started it. He didn’t know that he was doing what he was doing, but that really ticked him off.

It seemed like a busy afternoon, people walking around to places they needed to be. He opened the door to the library. On a Sunday afternoon, the library would normally be quiet. But of course, Hermione was sat on one of the chairs in a corner all the way at the end of the library. He bit his lip nervously and walked down the hallway of the library.

He finally got there and stopped in his tracks, he was staring at her.

After a few minutes she spoke. “Yes?” She asked as she was still reading. She didn’t really know who exactly was standing in front of her.

He grunted trying to get her attention. Hermione looked up finally and her book dropped when she saw Draco standing there who was looking nervously at her. Her eyes went wide and frowned. “What do you want?” She asked standoffishly and looked back at her book.

He bit his lip. “I-.” He paused then sighed and took the nearest chair to sit by her.

“I’m kind of in the middle of studying, can we talk later?” She asked and rolled her eyes.

He was trying to think of the words to, “well you see.” She was still reading her book. With all the courage he had, he took the book that was in her hand and placed it on the other side of the table. “There is no excuse for what I said to you the past few weeks.” He paused once again. “I was in a state of madness, and I shouldn’t have said what I said.” He put his hand in his pocket and took out his crumpled letter and gave it to her. It read:

_Dear son,_

_I’m very disappointed with you, in that you didn’t get Slytherin house. It’s out of my hands to change your house, with that you’ll have to live with your consequence. With your predicament with the mudblood; you’ll have to cut ties with her. It is evident that you want to befriend her. I implore you to stay away from her effective immediately. I spoke to the Dark Lord about this issue, and he says to take advantage and befriend Harry Potter. With that, you can know his strengths and weaknesses while becoming friends. I do hope that you stay out of trouble._

_Your father_

Draco bowed his head towards the ground and sighed. “Please, I just wanted you to know it was the hardest think of me to do. I’m not with my father in that he is for The Dark Lord. I don’t want anything to do with him. Please, forgive me, and I will not say that word again.” He said then looked up at her.

Her eyes went wide and smiled softly. She placed her hand over his and leaned over to kiss his cheek. His faced filled with redness and grinned while feeling giddy. He rushed out of the library being filled with happiness. He vowed never to do anything his father would tell him too.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End of first year and reminiscing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter

It was the end of year one and the trio became fast friends with Draco. It turned out that each of them had similar things in common. Especially since Hermione and Draco both love books. They would spend hours reading in the library with their free time. 

Draco was smiling as he was picking up his trunk. He finished packing the rest of his things. He was surprised that he had somethings in common with Harry. It was natural for them to talk about Quidditch with Ron, but mostly Harry. Ron wasn’t his favorite person in the world. The Weasel didn’t still didn’t trust him and he was being a pain by picking fights with Hermione.

He sat on his bed and sighed. Going home wasn’t his most favorite thing in the world. In fact, he was anxious because he didn’t write to his father with staggering reports of Harry. He rubbed his head with frustration; no he wasn’t ready to go home. Maybe he can stay with them? But then again, they usually stay with the Weasels. While gritting his teeth he left his things there since they would be taken care of.

Everyone was waiting in the common room him. He was greeted with a smile from Hermione Granger, and he smiled back. While Hermione was grabbing Draco’s hand, Ron snickered at the two of them. Harry just glared at Ron. “Ready?” She asked and she looked at Harry and Ron and then Draco. All three of them nodded dumbly as they headed to the Great hall for breakfast for their end of year morning feast.

The Great Hall was packed full of kids, most of which were excited to go home for the summer. Except for Draco, again he was reminded the fact that he was going home. He didn’t realize he was still holding onto Hermione’s hand when her eyes went wide. She eyed him suspiciously.

“Sorry,” he muttered then let go of her hand. The worst part was that he was squeezing her hand tightly. He wasn’t supposed to give anything away about his home life. It was too late for Hermione though, she knew something. The Weasel glared at them once again. Draco just rolled his eyes.

As he was eating his breakfast he replayed the events from this year. The troll that was actually sent by him, Hermione had defended it was her troll that she inadvertently called forth. He felt terrible that he was the one that brought forth the troll, but Professor Quirrell to the blame for him when he admitted to Harry that he called for the troll. He was thankful for that.

Then the trio had figured out where the Sorcerer’s Stone was being held; that wasn’t an easy process protecting that thing. Even though he didn’t want anything to do with that, he couldn’t let down his father. He took another sip of pumpkin juice as he bit his lip nervously. Did he mention he didn’t want to go home? With Hermione’s brains the trio needed her to figure out where the Sorcerer’s Stone was. With all the traps that Professor Quirrell pulled, they weren’t too tough for them to figure out. Inwardly he grinned at that thought. He was silently rooting for them. In order to with the Great War they needed some information from him. Should he entertain that thought? For he knew there was going to be one.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End of the first year, Hermione asks her friends to write to her and Draco and his father gets ready to meet The Dark Lord himself. Draco and Lucious POV

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter **

And they were off in the Hogwarts train for the end of their first year. A lot of things didn’t pan out as Draco wanted them too. But life wasn’t supposed to be easy. He learned that the hard way. He grimaced when the trio took the liberty to sit next to him the corridor he chose.

Hermione kept on eyeing him as if she was being careful. Of course he noticed, he noticed everything about her. He glared at her. “Did you have to bring that fifthly animal in here?” He asked raising his right eyebrow.

“Finally, someone who agrees with me.” The Weasel called out. “I mean honestly, he a big menace when it comes to Scabbers.” He muttered.

Draco snickered at the red head. “I didn’t think you’d have a backbone in your body.” He clapped his hands while being sarcastic.

Ron just harrumphed and crossed his arms. He looked away from Draco.

“Honestly Hermione, I don’t understand why you’re being nice to him.” The redhead rolled his eyes.

Draco glared at Harry wondering what was on his mind. He wasn’t able to get a word out of him all year. _Father is going to have a field day when he hears that he hasn’t really become besties with enemy number one._ He thought and gritted his teeth. _This was going to be a long ride. Did he even want to go home? He was dreading it. _He wished he can get some fresh air, he clenched his fists and sighed. He also didn’t want to disappoint mother, but then again, his mother wasn’t for the cause. He wished that the two of them can leave and never return. She needed to divorce that father of his.

“You guys are going to write, right?” Hermione asked while eying the three of them.

“What kind of question is that?” The Weasel asked. “Of course I’ll write.” He smiled.

“You know I won’t.” Harry muttered with a frown.

“Why not?” Draco asked eying him suspiciously.

“Let’s just say that I didn’t have the best upbringing.” Harry said while staring at the window.

He was definitely a boy with a few words. He seemed like he was concentrating on thing, but he didn’t know what.

“Draco?” She asked.

He jumped when he heard his name and looked at her. “What?” He asked feeling a little nervous.

“Well, will you write to me?” She muttered.

All he thought of right this second, was of her and no one else. It was as if they were the only people in the corridor. He bit his lip and nodded. Somehow without having his father intercept his owl, he will write to her. She smiled and everyone else was silent until they arrived.

Once Draco found his bags and owl crate he got out of the platform and to Kings Cross station. He tried very hard not to pay attention to Hermione. He was looking at the ground the entire time because he didn’t want anyone to pay him attention. In which he hoped that he succeeded because his father was right there with his mother nowhere in sight. Suddenly he was very worried for this because he’s usually by himself when he’s angry. Oh, he was steaming mad. He could see it in his face.

**Lucious’s POV**

Lucious couldn’t wait to get out of this muggle filth. He was holding every ounce not to apparate out of there. He was so thankful to see that his son was there. He hated being harsh to him, but the law was the law, and he obeyed none other than the Dark Lord himself. He did not wish to make his son a Death Eater at this age, but the war was upon them and they needed to be on the winning side. Whether it was the dark side or the light, they needed to win.

“Come here now.” He said while gritting his teeth angrily.

“Yes sir.” Draco mumbled.

They both hurried along the path to the vehicle contraption that muggles uses for transportation. _How boring. How tedious. _ He chuckled at the thought and his son looked up at him. “Nothing, just keep on walking.” He muttered. “We’ll be taking a detour.”

Draco nodded as they got in the vehicle.

They arrived at a weird looking dress shop. Draco looked puzzled at his father. “Sir?”

“You have to look your best if you’re to see The Dark Lord.” He suggested.

Draco bit his lip and nodded.

This was the best place for the witches and wizards to get their robes and dress ware.

When Draco finally tried on the last outfit Lucious smiled softly. “Now this will make The Dark Lord impressed with you. After the stunt you pulled this year. You need to up your game.” He hissed at the boy.

Draco blushed feeling embarrassed. “I’ve been so busy with work that I didn’t get a chance to write.”

“Good, make that excuse, I’m sure he’ll accept that.” Lucious said sarcastically. He needed to be harsh to him, for the real world would not give him second chances. First impressions always count.

Once they finished paying for the suit Draco was wearing, they left the store and drove to the Manor.

“I never liked this kind of transportation.” Lucious muttered to one on in particular.

They arrived fashionably late. Lucious did that on purpose because he wanted to teach Draco a lesson, and also he just wanted to see the look on The Dark Lord’s face. They opened the door and was greeting with his wife, Bellatrix and The Dark Lord himself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco meeting Voldemort for the first time
> 
> Draco POV and Narcissa POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**Draco’s POV**

The scene before him was of dark and misery. Everyone was sat in the living room. This didn’t look like a proper greeting to him; it looked more like an execution. Though, Draco was all new to this. _Maybe this won’t be too bad. _His optimistic thought turned sour when his mother looked at him with sorrow. _What did he do this time?_

“Ah, Lucious, it was good of you to come.” The Dark Lord said in a sarcastic tone. He turned to face Draco. “So this is the Draco I’ve heard all about.” He said then beckoned him.

Draco was hesitant but his father graced him with a shove. He gulped nervously while toying with his suit. He felt ridiculous wearing it, it wasn’t him at all.”Y-yes My Lord.” He spoke as clear as he could. His father taught him etiquette and how to speak in front him. This was torture for him, he couldn’t care less for this cause. He wanted her. He bit his tongue and chastised him for thinking about her. _Not in front of him._

“Oh he has some charisma,” The Dark Lord chuckled. “You will be a useful addition to our cause.”

_Was this guy for real? What was going on this guys head? _He tried not to bait the man or whatever he is in front of him. He glared at his father. He was surprised to see he was full of admiration. He nave give his son that look. He inwardly rolled his eyes then looked back at the Lord and Master himself. “It would be an honor.” He bowed then placed his hand behind his back and crossed his fingers together. _Yeah right, he would never be for the cause. _

“Excellent,” The Dark Lord muttered

**Narcissa’s POV**

She was in the background watching the whole scene before her. She was in tears and in distraught. Her son bowed before Lord Voldemort himself. She gritted her teeth. _This was just a dream. _She told herself. _Please let this be a dream_. She couldn’t watch her son anymore, she was sitting on the couch and decided to look away towards the fireplace. Her husband noticed and snickered at her. She’s never been this scared in her life. Eying Bellatrix she noticed that she was having a good time in this. But, Draco was only 11! He was too young for this. She turned back to her son and bit her lip nervously. _Should she intervene? Or would that cause too much stress for her family_.

“We have a special task for you, I’m sure your father has told you about it.” The Dark Lord grinned.

Draco just nodded.

“Well, how come we haven’t had any reply from you all year!” He spat.

Draco jumped and Narcissa winced. _This didn’t look as though it was going to end well._ “Well, you see, it needed to take some time in order to befriend Potter and his friend.”

**Draco’s POV**

He was careful not to think of her. There he was again, thinking of her.

“Right…” The Dark Lord paused then walked around him. “I’ll give you by the end of the summer to give me something. I think that’s fair, isn’t it?” He raised his right eyebrow and halted in front of him as if he could touch Draco’s nose. 

Draco’s face turned red with shame. _No of course that wasn’t nearly enough time. Maybe if he makes something up?_ He grimaced and nodded silently.

“I didn’t hear you….” The Dark Lord interjected.

“Yes sir!” Draco jumped. He felt small at the moment.

“Oh and do try not to owl that Mudblood,” He apparated out of there along with Bellatrix. Draco was still in the same spot blinking uncontrollably. _Oh my gods!_ _What was he going to do?_


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione sends Draco a letter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter **

**Hermione’s POV**

It was summer in the Granger household. Hermione was lying down on her bed thinking of Draco and how weird he was acting in the train. It was as if he was afraid to go home. Was it her imagination? She decided to write to him at that moment. Taking the quill from her grunt and stationary paper, she sat at her desk and turned the light on. She placed the end of the quill on her chin as if she was thinking of what to write to him. 

_Dear Draco,_

_I know it’s only been a few weeks, but I just wanted to know you were okay. Things here have been abnormally boring. The town I live in doesn’t have many things to do. There is a park though, that I would go to read everyday. Do you like reading? I don’t believe I asked your favorite author. I love the muggle book Little Women and Pride and Prejudice. They’re probably too girly for you. I do like a good horror book every now and than, for example Dracula. I would love to know how you’re doing and what you plan to do for the rest of the summer._

_Your friend,_

_Hermione _

She had asked her friend Ron if she could use his owl, for she didn’t have a pet yet. She wanted to get some writing done so she can communicate with with her friends. Pigwidgeon was sitting on her desk waiting for instructions. After Hermione finished rolling up her note she gave it to the owl and let him know the letter was for Draco Malfoy. 

**Draco POV**

Draco was lying on his bed, he wasn’t sure what to do and it has been a few weeks since his meeting with Him. He hated doing someone’s bidding. A loud knock on his window made him jump from his bed. He was confused for he’s never seen this owl before. How had he managed to go pass the wards his father had to alert whenever owls arrived. He stumbled out of bed and unlocked the window to open it. 

“What do you have there?” He asked the owl. Luckily he saved some treats in his desk drawer for occasion such as this. He took the note from the owl and brought him a treat. He patted his head. “Thank you.” 

He wasted no time to opened the letter and bit his lip. “Curses…” it was from Hermione. She was going to be the death of him. “He wrote a quick note, to her”

_Too dangerous to write to you_

_D_

He gave the note back to the owl and shooed him away. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione writing to Harry

**Hermione's POV**

She was staring at the short note that she received from Draco. This infuriated her. She didn't understand what his problem was. Why was he being so cryptic? Crumbling the piece of paper, she decided to write to Harry. She took another paper out from her drawer and picked up her quill.

D_ear Harry,_

_Surely you won't ignore me. Sorry for my abruptness. I was trying to write to Draco but he just shoved me to the curb. Anyways, how's you'd summer doing? I would love to hear from you. My parents decided not to travel this year to France and the town is boring. _

_Your friend,_

_Hermione_

She gave the note to Pig and sent him off to Harry. Again she caught herself thinking of Draco. Why did she finish all of her homework in one sitting, when she should've consumed her time by doing her homework little by little, everyday. She decided to go for a walk and was feeling like she's needed to read a dark novel, and so she picked up Dracula and walked to the nearest park.

**Harry's POV**

Dobby's nagging was getting to be incessant. He wanted to make sure that Harry would not go to Hogwarts. He had just learned that he was keeping the letters that his friends wrote from him. This was what made him even more angry. After the cake incident he had been locked up in his room for what seemed like ages. He was relieved when he heard a knocking sound. He looked at the door but it wasn't coming from there. He looked at the window and with wide eyes he jumped to see Pig at the door. With a frown and struggled to unlock, but the window was barricaded. "I'm sorry, I can't open it."he said and with a sigh he dropped back down on his bed.

Harry looked surprise when he saw the owl trying his best to open the window and finally with a loud bang he was able to unlock it. He wasn't sure what kind of magic that was but he's never seen that before. He hoped that with some miracle his uncle didn't hear it.

He smiled at Pig and gave him a treat. "Thank you." He mugged and rubbed his forehead. He opened his letter and smiled to see Hermione's handwriting.

He then frowned. He wasn't sure why Draco was hanging out with them in the train. But he thought he didn't sound like a good idea to be around him.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Oh nothing is going on here. Besides being blamed to do magic when of course I didn't do anything. Dobby a house elf came by to stop me from going to Hogwarts. However I politely declined his offer. Anyways about Draco, he's right, and somehow I find that I'm siding with him this time. Try to keep occupied for the rest of the summer. I don't trust Draco, something about him seems off to me. Im sorry that you didn't get to go to France this year. _

_Ps did you know pig can open a barricaded window!?_

_Your friend,_

_Harry_


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interactions with Dobby and Draco’s mom

**Draco's POV**

Today was the last day of summer for Draco and it was the day of the meeting. He wasn't thrilled with it, but what choice did he have? He tried to get something out of Harry while writing to him, but he didn't budge. The only fact that he could come up with was that his cousin Dudley likes to torment him in every way possible. Could he mention that Harry had grown up with muggles?

He got out of bed to wash up. It was early morning and he didn't sleep a wink at night. He tossed and turned as he was trying to view all the scenarios he'd played in his mind. Who should he betray? Either way, what he chooses, she would never forgive him. He punched the wall in the bathroom. He was eleven! _He shouldn't have to go through this dammit!_ His small hands couldn't handle the crack in the wall. He winced in pain as he grabbed the nearest towel to wrap it around his broken hand.

With a blink of an eye, Dobby emerged and Draco jumped and staggered back before realizing who it was.

"My apologies, Master Draco," Dobby mumbled with a frown.

"S'okay," Draco said then struggled to get up and Dobby helped.

"Need Dobby to mend you hand, Master Draco?" Dobby asked

He nodded while biting his lip. "Please."

Dobby nodded back and with a snap of his fingers, he fixed his hand. "Dobby is always here to help." He said beaming with a smile.

"Thank you."

Dobby left without another word. _What is he going to tell HIM? _

He was told before Dobby had left, that The Dark Lord would be coming back after dinner. _That just made him lose his appetite. _Since that were the case, he decided to dress in the outfit his father had picked him. He hated it of course. Once he thought he was done cleaning up, he walked downstairs. As he stood on the last set of steps he muttered, "let the games begin."

"What was that dear?" Asked his mother who was sitting on the crouch reading a book. She looked up at him

"Nothing." He mutter and then sat on the couch and placed his feet on the table. His mother glared at him until he rolled his eyes then propped his legs back on the floor. "Honestly, mum, I don't know why you put up with his crap." He gritted his teeth.

His father chose the perfect time to show up. "This crap as you put it, is to help us survive." He hissed at his son as he continued to stand on the couch. "There has been a change of plans. He told he in a fire message, he would be attending dinner."

Like mother like son, they both paled in unison. "And what does he eat!" His mother was the one to say the elephant in the room. "Muggles?!" She stormed out of the room with panic.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the Dark Lord time jump to year 4

**Draco's POV**

His family minus his mum who was in the kitchen was in the living room. Lucious, his father, was reading the Daily Prophet, while Draco was just thinking. He may seem calm on the inside, but he's waiting for his demise and trying not to think of her. He just side and was eying his father's drink. He was eying his father's drink The fire-whiskey was calling to him.

"It doesn't do you good to stare, son. All you have to do is ask." His father snickered while he as still staring at the newspaper.

Draco gritted his teeth. "Dobby." He said.

"Yes master, Draco?" Dobby popped into view and Draco jumped and turned around.

"Can you please get me some fire-whiskey, I think this time it calls for it." He was strumming his fingers on the couch.

After a second later, Dobby came in with the fire-whiskey and handed him the fire-whiskey.

"Thank you, Dobby." He smiled a little then drank all of the alcohol.

Next thing he knew the front door of their house sprang open with a loud bang. Draco glared at his father who jolted up and Draco rolled his eyes and side.

"My Lord," his father stood and bowed in front of the Dark Lord.

Draco purposely slowed to stand and bowed at him. "My Lord." He bowed with a sarcastic manor.

Lucious's eyes widened with surprise. He's never seen his son act this way.

The Dark Lord took out his wand then raised his wand using the cruciatus curse at Draco. "Show some manners boy!" He yelled.

Draco bit his lip nervously in pain.

"Please, my lord! He's just a boy, he still learning, not yet mature." His father pleaded.

"Do you promise to behave?" The Dark Lord asked.

Draco nodded.

"I can't hear you!" He spat at Draco while keeping the curse on him.

"Yes!" Draco hissed at him. He dropped on to the floor.

His mother rushed towards her son and gasped with shock and too him away from the living room. "I'm going to kill him." Draco hissed.

"Shhh! No talk of this," she muttered. "Dobby!" She yelled out.

"Dobby's here, Mistress!" He popped out of nowhere.

"I need a towel with warm water. " She mutter while trying to sooth Draco. "And hurry!"

"Yes, right away!" He muttered then popped out. He popped back in. "Master Malfoy has told me to say that you should get back to dinner." He told them.

"You think you can manage?" She asked her son.

Draco nodded slowly and stood up.

Dinner came and all were seated accordingly. The two men, Lucious and The Dark Lord were seated at both ends of the table.

The Dark Lord was sipping his fire-whiskey. "So, your father told me you had a productive summer." He grinned at Draco.

Draco had no appetite what so ever, for this meeting was the most uncomfortable one yet. "Yes my lord," he gritted his teeth.

"So, what news do you have?" He asked with a wicked grin.

Draco looked at his mother who had that parental glare. He looked back at him. "Well, I have become pretty good friends with Potter. I know there is going to be a tournament coming up." He muttered.

The Dark Lord raised his right eyebrow. " Oh really, and what sort of tournament is this?"

"The Tri Wizard Tournament." Lucious interjected. He was confused at what his son was playing at.

"Yes, and I heard a rumor that they're going to be raising the age." He said.

"I have a special job for you, boy." The Dark Lord said.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a reminder that this is set beginning of year four. Bringing Lavender/Ron pairing early and just makes sense
> 
> Draco’s talk with his mom

**Draco's POV – **

**Thank you for the reviews!**

He couldn't believe he just blabbed that. He punched the nightstand with his foot and glared at his desk. There was a handwritten note from Hermione lying flat waiting for him to read it. He kept on telling her it was too dangerous for her to write to him. Giving in he read the note.

_Dear Draco,_

_I hope all is well with you. I would love it if we get together on the train. I know we haven't been seeing much of each other, but I miss you. Ron is with Lavender and Harry, well he's being Harry. Anyways, I expect that if I don't hear from you, it means that you can sit next to me on the way to Hogwarts. _

_Hermione_

With a frown he sighed. He had to maintain social protocol by being seen with his friends Crabb and Goyle. Even though he was sorted into Gryffindor, he knew Crabb and Goyle since he was a kid. Maybe if he goes back and forth every hour. Though, once he tells her the truth, should would never forgive him. _Dammit, what had he done? Risking a slip like that?_

The special task that he wanted him to do was to distribute with a curse Harry's name into the Goblet of Fire. _But how was he supposed to do that? _Maybe Professor Snape could help?

There was a knock on the door and he glared at it. "It's me," his mum muttered.

"You can come in." He said.

"I'm aware that The Dark Lord has given you a task Would you like some…Uh, help?" His mother asked.

Draco sighed again and looked on the ground. "I-I, I don't want to do this. I feel like I'm an accomplice with help of destroying one kid. I'm not a killer." He said. "Is it so much to ask that I want to be left alone in this war to come? I don't know why I was picked a Gryffindor, I feel like I'm a coward right now." He said as he was tearing up a little and sat on the bed next to his mum.

His mum sighed and hugged her son tightly. "I am for whatever you plan on doing. If you want to help Harry I'm for it, and well, if you want to er take the easy way out and defend The Dark Lord, then far be it for me to be the judge of your outcome. Just know that I'll love you no matter what happens." She whispered.

She glanced at the noted and looked at Draco with a smile. "Is that letter from your girl?" his mum asked grinning.

Draco blushed and crossed his arm. "Please, not likely. She'll probably hate me for what's to come." Feeling moody he stood and walked towards the door to opened it. "I would like to get some rest now, if I want to go to the train in time." He muttered with a straight face.

His mom nodded and stood up to walk to the door. "Good night dear."


	14. Author’s note

Just an FYI there will be a twist. And again will be on a break for a while until winter break 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco has a weird dream, (Bonna the house elf is introduced as his new elf) He gets ready for the train

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter

_He was sinking. Sinking than he was, ever before in the ocean. It was as though he was drifting into nothing. Yes, he was breathing, in fact he was actually swimming, not sinking. But, to him, he felt like he was sinking. All of a sudden, a shark passed by him. _Draco awoke abruptly while breathing fast. He jumped when he saw his mother near his archway.

She looked at him with a worried expression. “Are you alright?” She asked.

Looking a bit flushed, he nodded. “Just had a rough night…Breakfast is ready?” He asked as he looked up at his mum.

His mum nodded. “Just about,” she said then added. “You might want to get ready if you don’t want to miss the train.”

Draco nodded then pulled out his covers off the bed. He rubbed his forehead. A headache was coming on. He had a strange but familiar dream. After he got ready for his train ride, he closed his trunk and walked downstairs. He had his new house elf, Bonna, who was given to him as a birthday present after Harry annoyingly set his house elf Dobby free. Though, he didn’t mind that he became free. He actually didn’t really need a house elf. But, his father insisted that he would get one.

His new house elf, Bonna, who has a spunky attitude, but she does get the job done. Draco liked the new house elf and the two became friends instantly. He always tried to treat her with respect and if his father does something disrespectful, Draco tries to apologize to her after.

He never really had a great backbone. He needed to work on that. Especially if he wanted to ruin his friendship with Hermione.

_Don’t forget to mention, the part that he had to bring back The Dark Lord into his corporeal form._ He shivered at that thought. It was a long tedious project, that he had to plan out, so that Harry and The Dark Lord would meet. That shouldn’t be a problem, should it? He gritted his teeth.

He halted in his tracks near the archway of the dining room. His father was stirring his tea while holding his newspaper, The Daily Prophet while his mum was getting his toast ready. Looking at the site before him, made him not want to return back. He was against this lifestyle.

“Are you going to continue staring or are you doing to sit down?” His father rolled his eyes then pointed towards him to sit to where he usually sits.

“Will you lay off him for a minute?” Narcissa asked her husband.

“He’s going to be a man soon, I’m just starting to treat him as such.” Lucious muttered.

Draco rolled his eyes then saw Bonna delivering his tea. He smiled softly towards her. “Thanks.”

“You’re too nice to that poor elf.” His father said as he took a bite of his toast.

“It’s none of your business how I treat Bonna.” Draco spat. “I think I’ll just wait in the living room thank you very much.” He suddenly lost his appetite.


End file.
